


Untitled

by marginalia



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian, Master and Commander - All Media Types, Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-05
Updated: 2004-08-05
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

Stephen has never spoken about what happened at Port Mahon, not with those who rescued him from it, not even with Jack. He is nothing if not self-reliant, and he sees this in Blakeney now, taking up the pen with his left hand, silent and determined.

He will improve with practice, and so Stephen, who has seen the lad's eyes brighten with any talk of birds and beasts, invents tasks. Blakeney's hand strengthens through labels and notes, and his spirit strengthens a bit as well. It is wonderful what youth will speak of when they need not look you in the eye.

It is rather like having a younger brother, Stephen supposes, though his own childhood had held nothing so consistent. For now, though, he will be glad of the companionship, the infusion of life, and the general camaraderie that leads to jests which will forever baffle their Captain.


End file.
